Una nueva diosa en el Olimpo
by mirella8546
Summary: Si creían que la mitología griega terminó hace más de tres mil años, estaban muy equivocados, hay una nueva diosa en el Olimpo, y lo está alborotando. Y se ha propuesto a cambiar las reglas antiguas, esas misma que han regido a los dioses hace más de tres milenios, siempre unida a sus amigos y con la ayuda de ellos a saber la verdad de su pasado.


**Capítulo 1**

Sin recuerdos

Me levanto en una playa, lo raro es que mi ropa no está mojada, pero lo más raro es que no recuerdo nada, solo escucho una voz diciendo que pasara, pero ¿a dónde?

¡Espera qué pasa! Me dio algo en el brazo, es una flecha...

De nuevo me despierto, pero esta vez en un salón, creo que es la enfermería, pero... ¿dónde estoy? Lo primero que veo es a una chica con unos ojos grises, a su costado hay un chico, sus ojos son de un verde mar. Y dos chicos más que no alcanzo a ver.

-Seguro que es romana-dice alguien

-No, te apuesto que es griega-dijo una chica, por su voz

Trato de levantarme...

-¡Ay!

-No te levantes-dice la chica con ojos grises

-Yo me llamo Percy, ella es Annabeth, él es Jason y ella es Piper-dijo el chico con ojos verdes

-No la marees con los nombres- dice la chica llamada Piper

Ahora que veo mejor, y no me duele tanto la cabeza, me doy cuenta que la chica Piper, es morochita y el chico Jason es más alto que Percy con ojos grises, pero intensos.

Trato de nuevo levantarme, esta vez sí lo logro

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta Jason

-Me llamo...-hago el intento por recordar- me llamo Aria, creo, no recuerdo casi nada, mejor dicho nada.

-Otra vez que haya sido Hera, me voy y le mando un divino puñetazo-dice Percy

-Ten cuidado Percy-agrega Annabeth

En eso se oye un trueno

-Por favor no la provoques-dice Piper

-Pero, tiene razón, esto ya se ha visto antes y nosotros dos lo hemos sufrido, mas no creo que esto no es obra de Hera.-dice Jason

-¿Quién es Hera? ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto

No me acuerdo de nada, quiero llorar, de nada, mi memoria está en blanco, pero no entiendo de qué hablan...

-¿Hera no pertenece a la mitología griega? Como una diosa o un monstro?

-Esta chica si sabe de lo que habla-suspira- aunque quisiera que sea verdad lo segundo, no, ella es una diosa.-agrega Percy

-¿En dónde estoy?- dijo alterada, me estoy poniendo nerviosa, si los chicos con los que estoy creen en mitos, estoy en un lugar de locos

-Tranquila-me dice Piper, y por algo, una extraña razón, algo me obliga a hacerlo.

-Jason, anda y avísale a Quirón que ya vamos-dice Annabeth

Jason se fue a decir el mensaje a un tipo llamado Quirón, Piper me ayuda a levantarme y me enseña dónde está el baño, me doy una lavada de cara, pero me sorprendo, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recordaba mi rostro, y por eso cuando levanté la mirada al espejo, me sorprendí al verme, tengo unos ojos verde agua, como el mar que había visto cuando me levante en esa playa, y cabello es castaño largo. Salgo, y los tres chicos me acompañan hasta el lugar que dicen llamar "la Casa Grande".

El sitio donde estoy, parece ser un campamento, y no es por los polos naranjas que dicen Campamento Mestizo, al entrar a la cabaña, hay un señor en silla de ruedas, y otro sentado detrás de un escritorio, y Jason al lado suyo.

-Pasen, pasen que no se tengo mucho tiempo.

-Bueno señor D, como decía, esta es la chica que Will encontró en la playa.

El señor que estaba en la silla de ruedas me pregunta

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Aria-digo firmemente

-¿No recuerdas nada más a excepción de tu nombre?

Niego con la cabeza

-¡Ajá!-dice el señor D

-Les juro si fue otra vez Hera, juro por el río Estigio, que voy y le meto un divino puñetazo.-dice Percy

-Tranquilo Percy, no vaya a ser igual que la otra vez-dice Annabeth

-Percy, hazle caso a Annabeth.-dice Piper

-Estoy completamente seguro que esto no es obra de ella-dice el señor D

-Ciertamente, esto parece ser una pérdida de memoria más que un robo.-dice el tipo de la silla de ruedas

-¿Entonces quién puede haber sido, Quirón?- dice Piper

-No tenemos idea, pero por mientras, se va a quedar en esta casa, si es semidiosa, tendrá suerte de que la reconozcan esta noche, o también podríamos llamar a los Kane- dice el tipo de la silla de ruedas, Quirón.

-¿Podría ser, que tal si la llevamos a recorrer el campamento?-propone Percy

-Ya, voy a preguntar a Zeus si reconoce a esta chica- dice el señor D

No interrumpí su conversación, porque algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero qué es eso de los dioses, si antes pensaba que estaban locos, ahora lo confirmo.

Salimos de la casa grande.

Hay chicos por todo lado entrenando o luchando

Este es un campamento de locos, me empieza a doler la cabeza, pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo al suelo.

Percy me ayuda a levantarme

-Gracias

-Mira, por aquí está el Vellocino de Oro-dice Percy

-¿El Vellocino de Oro? No forma parte de la mitología griega, ¿al igual que los dioses, y todo eso?

-Sí-dice Jason

Me da otro dolor de cabeza

-No la abrumen-dice Annabeth

-Ha perdido la memoria y le meten con estas cosas griegas y romanas-añade Piper-¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, o sea que eso es verdad, los dioses y todo eso? Pues no creo que me estén tomando el pelo porque-veo a un Pegaso (creo que eso) montado por un chico en plan de vuelo- ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

-Un Pegaso...-dice Percy-Blackjack amigo, dónde has estado

El Pegaso relinchó

-¡No soporto más, están todos locos! ¡Me quiero ir a casa, ustedes tienen la culpa que no recuerde nada! Me voy me largo de a...

No sé qué pasó, eso pude decir antes de desmayarme.

De nuevo me levanto, queriendo que todo eso fuera un sueño, y mis esperanzas se rompieron, ¡No! Seguía en el mismo lugar donde me desperté por segunda vez, a mi lado está otra chica.

Trato de levantarme, quiero salir de este manicomio!

La chica me detiene

-No te levantes, no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Hazel, soy hija de Plutón

-Acaso Plutón no es un dios romano de los muertos o algo así

-Claro o algo así- murmuró

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa!-grité tratando de no parecer una niñita haciendo su berrinche

En eso entró corriendo una chica muy robusta, hija de Ares pienso, pero ¡de dónde saqué eso!

-Cinco minotauros están invadiendo el campamento

-¿Cómo eso es posible? Ya anda y reúne a los guerreros, dirígelos, yo voy a avisarle a Percy y a los demás-dice Hazel

-¿Quién cuida de esta chica?

Aprovecho que no me están mirando, me levanto de un solo golpe y me tiro por la ventana.

Ya sé que fue un poco loco tirarme por la ventana, pero quería urgente salir de ahí

Y bueno, confirmó lo que la chica había dicho, todos los chicos se estaban dirigiendo a donde a lo lejos veo unos como unas personas con cachos, después pensándolo mejor, creo que son minotauros.

Ni corta ni perezosa, me levanto, me quito la tierra de la ropa, y camino hacia donde está la concentración de personas.

Podrá ser un lugar de locos, pero yo ya me estoy volviendo loca, ¿que me queda?

Voy corriendo, pero me detengo, pues veo que hay un collar tirado que nadie lo recoge, voy y lo recojo, y por instinto me lo pongo y pienso en una larga espada, esta aparece en mi mano, ahora sí estoy lista para la batalla.

Con la espada en la mano me dirijo hacia un minotauros y le doy un mano doble, y en menos de cinco minutos este cae, gracias a Annabeth que lo terminó. No me doy tiempo para respirar y me cargo con el otro, esta vez me ayuda la chica que vino corriendo a avisar a Hazel, creo que se llama Clarisse, cuando la chica dijo que eran cinco, supongo que habrá querido cinco al cubo, pues había más de quince minotauros.

Cuando terminamos con ese, vamos por el otro, así que he matado con ayuda de la chica como siete minotauros en menos de quince minutos (exagero)

Llego a un claro veo a Percy y a Jason luchando con uno que parece ser el jefe, pienso en un arco, y en mi mano aparece uno y colgado en mi espalda un carcaj con flechas, cojo una y apunto al minotauro tratando de evitar darle a uno de los dos. La flecha cae casi donde debe estar un corazón pero no lo mata (tengo una pésima puntería) pero lo daña, así que sigo, como una flecha y la lanzo, hasta que por fin Jason logra acertarle su espada, y Percy lo remata.

No sé quién fue, pero sí sé que dolió, una flecha clavada en mi hombro, sangre dorada sale, la saco y yo caigo desmayada en el suelo.

Fue un breve lapso de tiempo, pero recordé algo de mi pasado, vi a dos chicos con túnica romanas y grecas, a una ola gigante delante mío, pero no amenazándome sino tipo defendiéndome y atrás de ella gritos de personas, vi a una señora que me miraba con cariño, me dijo que me cuidara y no la odiara por lo que iba a hacer, vi guerras y otras, muchas cosas más que no puedo procesar.

Me levanto, todavía estoy en el campo de batalla, y los dos chicos están peliando con el minotauro que me lanzó la flecha, veo mi hombro la herida ya no está, la sangre dorada se confundió con la tierra, y la herida solo parece un arañazo.

Terminan con ese minotauro y me ayudan a levantarme

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Percy

-Sí, eso creo- miro mi hombro

-Este... ¿No tenías una flecha clavada en tu hombro?-pregunta Jason

-No, eso parece

-Vengan, hay que ayudar a los heridos y llevarlos a la enfermería-dice Percy

Ayudamos a los heridos, y los llevamos allí, me dijeron que no me preocupara por que los de la cabaña de Apolo se iban a encargar.

El resto de la tarde, me quedé sentada mirando el mar, pensado en la poca memoria que había recuperado. Ya en la noche han preparado una fogata, supuestamente debemos ofrecer una parte de nuestra comida a los dioses, yo lo hice por la mujer del sueño, de alguna otra forma, creo que es una diosa.

Piper me acompaña hasta mi nuevo cuarto por mientras, y me da unas ropas, pues yo solo tengo lo que estoy puesta. Me acuesto, pero no puedo dormir, bajo para tomar un vaso de agua, y veo que la puerta del estudio esta medio abierta, sin querer estoy escuchando la conversación entre el señor D y Quirón.

-¿Ya le preguntaste?- dice Quirón

-Sí, pero nadie jamás la ha visto, aunque Hera estaba un poco nerviosa-dice el señor D

-No vaya a ser otro hijo de Zeus perdido-añade Quirón

-Pero Poseidón cambió de humor, como es de costumbre, le hubiera ofrecido vino, pero se excusó diciendo que tenía una ciudad que atacar, y no quise interponerme en su camino.-el señor D toma aire- fui a preguntar a los otros dioses menores, igual fue su respuesta.

-Percy me contó que le había alcanzado una flecha, se incrustó en su hombro, y cuando vinieron a ayudarla, no tenía nada, ni siquiera la cicatriz de la herida.

-No crees que vaya a ser una...

Antes de que el señor D pudiera terminar la frase, topo una caja, y sin querer capto su atención, subo las escaleras muy deprisa, oigo que se están preguntando que hizo caer una caja, pero yo llego al cuarto, y me siento en la cama, respiro, trato de no pensar en lo que escuché, me acuesto, los pensamientos me invaden, los alejo, cierro mis ojos, y consigo dormirme.

Sueño que un señor me está hablando, tenía aspecto de ser pescador, además llevaba caña y todo, lo veía borroso, él dice:

-Si recuerdas algo, no le digas a nadie, ya que esto te pondrá en las manos de Zeus, voy a ver como solucionamos este problema, no es tu culpa que se te haya borrado la memoria, fue una mala decisión, pero acuérdate que te queremos. Ya no puedo seguir hablando contigo, sino voy a ser detectado.

-¿Pero quién eres tú?- pregunto

-Soy tu padre...

Y me despierto, miro por la ventana y es de día, aún sigo pensando en lo de ayer, ¿tendrá que ver con el sueño? ¿O el hombre que vi es real? Mi cabeza da vueltas, y yo solo me acuerdo de un poco, pero todo está borroso en mi mente, y no entiendo nada.


End file.
